Minami Byaku
'Minami Byaku '(美波白, Byaku Minami) is a 15 year old high school student attending Yuuei . she came 14th in the entrance exam for Class 1-C and 8th in the Quirk Apprehension Test. She is the main female Prontagonist in My Super School. Personality Minami is characterised as shy, thoughtful, serene, kind, and very polite, as noted from her always addressing people with proper honourifics. She is also very gentle, a trait that Hiro and her father used to consider a flaw, and dislikes competing and fighting. She is shown to be incredibly empathetic to people, back in her childhood, as a result of her ninja clan's high expectations as their heiress and her father's gruelling training and him deeming her as a failure, Minami had become very timid and lacked self-confidence. However this all changed when she met Sora, Minami's growing self-confidence mainly comes from her long-standing admiration for Sora, as she was inspired by his enthusiasm and his unyielding determination to never give up no matter what the odds. She now has decided that she will never give up like him and will dedicate herself to helping other people that are in need of her help, she believes very strongly that Villains are what make the world corrupt and dark and claims she will get rid of them and make the world have peace and harmony everywhere. Appearance Minami has dark blue hair and fair skin - traits that she inherited from her mother. She also has the customary white eyes of her clan, which have a tinge of lavender in the anime. She is usually seen with a timid, shy expression, her hair is in a short, levelled hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face. She wears sandals instead of shoes. Abilities 'Superhuman Reflexes -' Due to her ninja training Minami has attained superhuman reflexes that are capable of moving at Mach 13. Abilities Minami is a user of Buhdda Palm, this is a technique that allows the enemy that is within this circle to be hit with a series of violent blows. 'Immense Speed -' Minami has incredible speed compared to normal people, even those that have speed based quirks. Quirk Minami's Quirk is called Sight, it allows the user to have incredible sight. When Sight is activated, the user's pupils become more distinct, and the veins near their temples bulge. It gives the user a near 360º field of vision except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra, it is also able to see through solid objects and smokescreens. Plus it can see nerve endings, joints, pressure points and muscles and bones. Moves * '''Outer Sight - '''Minami gains a near 360º field of vision, except for one blind spot at the back of her neck above the first thoracic vertebra. * '''Inner Sight - '''Minami makes her sight far more powerful then normal and can see nerve endings, joints and pressure points. Buhdda Plam It is a dangerous technique that is appropriately handed down from father to only a single child within the Byaku clan. With Sight's near 360° field of vision, the user envisions an Buhdda Palm circle, then the enemy within this circle is hit with a series of violent blows. Once someone is within range of the user's field of divination, the user assumes a Gentle Fist stance and begins to deliver the attack: * First, two consecutive strikes to make two. * Second, another two consecutive strikes to make four. * Third, four consecutive strikes to make eight. * Fourth, eight consecutive strikes to make sixteen. * Fifth, sixteen consecutive strikes to make thirty-two. * Sixth, another thirty-two consecutive strikes in succession to make a total of sixty-four strikes. The sixth consecutive attack needs a strong step forward, because without it the technique will fail. Each set of strikes is done at an exponentially increasing pace and strength. The attack not only disables the enemy but also knocks them back with every set of strikes. Equipment '''Ninja Tools - '''These are ninja tools that kept in a small pocket on her right thigh, the pocket contains shuriken, kunai, small sickle chains, caltrops and various bombs (flash, smoke ect.). '''Ninja - '''This is Minami's costume that she wears when fighting, they resemble ninja clothes. Like all costumes it is highly durable.Category: RinkakuKagune Category: Characters Category: Female